


An Angels Weakness

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Comfort, Demon!Mark, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Humor, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sexual Themes, angel!jaemin, idk what this is ok it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: But it’s Mark. And Mark, despite Jaemins best efforts to not keep it that way, will always be Jaemins weak spot.or;In which Jaemin is a guardian angel who’s only trying to do his job, when he’s unexpectedly visited by a familiar face from the past.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	An Angels Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dcrksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrksun/gifts).



> this fic is my way of making a marriage proposal. 
> 
> tee, please give me your hand in marriage *pensive face emoji*
> 
> (also, to my fellow markmin enthusiasts: please enjoy.)

Donghyuck has never been one to feel anxious easily. He's adopted a certain "go with the flow" attitude from his early years that has dictated many of his decisions in life. No matter how dire the situation, Donghyuck had always managed to find a way out, even when it seemed impossible, even when it seemed nothing but divine intervention would be able to save him. 

As a result, Donghyuck isn't particularly careful or cautious, doesn't worry about anything that doesn't read imminent danger, and so, of course, he thinks nothing of it as he decides to take the back alley on his way back from the nightclub… alone, in the dark. 

Come to think of it now, it was a pretty terrible idea. Although Donghyuck is still adamant in his mind of the fact that it _wouldn't have been _such a terrible idea if he hadn't suddenly gotten the feeling that someone is following him.__

__His mind is still a little cloudy from the vodka shots Renjun had pushed towards him somewhere during the middle of his night out, but Donghyuck swears, he_ _swears _he sees a figure emerge from the shadows of the alleyway for just a second before it slips away again._ _ _

__

__An eerie feeling surrounds him, and Donghyuck wraps his glittery jacket closer around himself as the wind starts picking up around him. His teeth begin to clatter at the drop of temperature and Donghyuck tries to think back on the weather report he had watched while he waited in line for his coffee that morning. Didn't it say the following nights were meant to be warm?_ _

__

__Donghyuck feels a chill run down his back, shaking him, and he forces himself to walk even faster. His heart is starting to pound, sweat gathering at his forehead and throat constricting with the feeling of being followed._ _

__

__He's never had anxiety, never. And yet now he feels as if he's about to experience a panic attack. His ears are ringing, and the numbness in his fingers is starting to spread throughout his arms. Tears brim in his eyes as his breathing goes erratic. Donghyuck tries to run, but he finds that he can't, and the feeling of fear and anxiety is so strong around him it's overwhelming. He feels as if the feeling's gonna choke him, as if whatever is following is coming closer and closer despite him not hearing any footsteps._ _

__

__Donghyuck wants to sob, cry for help, kick, scream,_ _run _. He feels like he's going to die, like death is right behind him reaching out it's bony hands to grasp at his neck and-_ _ _

____

__Donghyuck gasps, inhaling as much oxygen as he can. The feeling is gone._ _

__

__He stills, mind going haywire as he tries to wrap his head around what the _fuck _just happened. Hesitantly, as if unsure whether he's out of danger now, Donghyuck turns around, half expecting to come face to face with the presence he had felt behind him.___ _

__

____But there's nothing. The street is empty, no hint of movement except for maybe the rats that feast on the insides of the dumpsters standing against the walls of the buildings._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck is confused, and also very much curious, but while Donghyuck generally might not be cautious, he sure isn't stupid. So without a second thought, he turns on his heels, and runs._ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

____Jaemin hasn't been a guardian angel for long. In fact, he was only appointed to the post about nineteen years ago, which was a rather infinitesimal amount of years when you consider that Jaemin is almost as old as earth itself._ _ _ _

__

____However, he can safely say, that these last nineteen years have definitely been the most stressful of Jaemin's immortal existence. Mostly due to the fact that the human he was chosen to look over, Lee Donghyuck, is a huge pain in Jaemin's ass._ _ _ _

__

____And yes, maybe Jaemin shouldn't be saying these things given the fact that he is an Angel and should love all human beings. (He does, mostly). But _Goddamn _, was it too much to ask to have been given a human that is capable of keeping himself out of trouble for more than five minutes?___ _ _ _

__

______The amount of times Jaemin has had to save Donghyuck's ass from fatal accidents in his life is near impossible to count._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______There was the time Donghyuck had forgotten to turn off his hair straightener and left it lying next to a towel after his friends had called to cancel their night out and Donghyuck had decided to just hit the hay instead. Then there was the time he left his front door open while returning home because he was so focused on texting his boyfriend. _Twice _. And then there was the time Donghyuck had decided to just bolt over a busy street without looking both ways because he was yet again running late to turn in an assignment.___ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Just to name a few._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Even fellow guardian angel Xiaojun, who's human Hendery was a giant klutz, would marvel at the sheer stupidity with which Donghyuck seemed to operate whenever Jaemin shared with him the tales of his humans many fiascos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Currently, Donghyuck has decided that the best way get home at this time of night is to take a shortcut through the alleyways between the buildings. Jaemin wants to claw his eyes out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He remembers the sheer rush of frustration he had felt earlier as Donghyuck said goodbye to his friends outside the club, promising them he would catch a cab before promptly deciding to walk instead once they all turned the corner. Jaemin had wanted to scream and pull at the boys hair for just being so utterly dumb and unthinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________But alas, Jaemin could never actually intervene directly in Donghyuck's life. He could only watch from the sidelines, stepping in only to prevent the boy from certain death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Walking along the rooftops, Jaemin's gaze is trained on the human below, who sways slightly in his step. Jaemin shakes his head. He hopes that one day, when Donghyuck's days finally are over (which will be in old age, if Jaemin has any say in it), Jaemin will have the opportunity to slap Donghyuck across the face for all the trouble he's caused the poor angel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Jaemin hops from one building to another with ease, his eyes only leaving the boy below to glance up at the starry night sky. It's clear, devoid of any rain clouds, and Jaemin loves that the warm weather allows him to take in the stars in all their holy glory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Wait. The weather is supposed to be warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________So why does Jaemin feel a cold breeze brush against his skin?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Danger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Jaemin's head snaps back towards Donghyuck, who is still walking, quicker this time, arms clutched around his middle as if trying to keep warm. He can smell Donghyuck's rising levels of anxiety, and another smell that mingles with it, one that Jaemin clocks immediately. Demon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Jaemin wastes no time in jumping down from his viewpoint, landing soundlessly on the balls of his feet, the invisible wings on his back keeping him light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________One of the shadows up ahead moves, and suddenly, a dark figure is right up against Donghyuck's back. Jaemin bolts forward, striking the demon from behind with his fist so that it cries out in pain before immediately whipping around to retaliate and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"Mark?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________The angel's mouth hangs open as he stares at the familiar face in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He still looks the same as he did back then, black curls falling in his face as his defined cheekbones lift up in a smile, sharp teeth glistening in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"Jaemin." His smile drops into a smirk as he tilts his head, black eyes giving Jaemin a once-over. "It's been a long time, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Jaemin scoffs, crossing his arms in quite a petulant fashion as he looks at Mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"Aw, come on. Are you still mad at me, angel?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________With a scowl, Jaemin decides to ignore the demon in favour of looking over his shoulder towards Donghyuck, who he expects to still be standing right behind him. Instead, he finds the street empty. Jaemin walks forward, ready to head after Donghyuck and make sure he gets home okay, when a strong arm wraps around Jaemin's torso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Mark is a few centimetres smaller than Jaemin, and yet the demon still manages to somehow tower over him as he positions them so that they're facing each other. Jaemin narrows his eyes at Mark's lazy smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"What?" He spits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________The smile turns into a pout at Jaemin's tone, but Mark still pushes himself closer, arms sliding their way around Jaemin's waist. (The angel hates himself for the fact that he doesn't pull away.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"He'll be fine, don't worry. Come hang out with me, we haven't seen each other in a while, hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________"Ha. So first you try to murder my human and now you want me to go hang out with you? Fuck you, Mark Lee." Jaemin says the words with venom, harshly, and yet somehow his hands have decided to settle at Mark's hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Mark’s eyes widen in what Jaemin assumes is supposed to be a look of innocence. "What are you talking about? I wasn't going to kill him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Jaemin scoffs. "Yeah, _sure you weren't _, liar."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________"Now why would I lie to you?" Mark brings them closer still, his mouth close enough that his warm breath fans over Jaemins lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________The angel doesn’t pull away, but neither does he tone down the venom with which he says his words. "Because lying comes easier to you than breathing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Mark sucks in sharply through his teeth. "Ouch. That one stings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________"You deserve it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________"Yeah, you're right, I do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Jaemin fumbles a bit, not expecting the demon to agree with him so easily, and without even meaning to, Jaemin’s eyes trail down Mark's face to where two pointed fangs dig into his bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________He sees more than hears the plea spilling from Marks mouth. "Come with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________" _Please _, Nana. I miss you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Finally, Jaemin finds the strength in himself to pull away from Marks proximity, although he's still trapped in the demons grasp. He snarls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________"Oh, really? Well maybe you should have done something about that in the last, gee I don't know, _twenty years _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The angel can’t help but roll his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“You’re sorry? You left me stranded on Tenerife with literally no trace of you anywhere. And then you didn’t even acknowledge my existence for twenty fucking years!” Jaemin rips himself out of Marks hold, the pain and confusion he had felt in the past coming back to him. Old memories flashing up in his mind. He turns away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Well, technically you weren't stranded. I mean, you’re an angel. You can fly… and teleport, for that matter.” Mark mumbles out a little dumbly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Jaemin turns to glare at him, fury written all over the angels face and Mark quickly backtracks as he steps closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Ok, fuck. Not the right thing to say.” The demon pulls Jaemin closer again, and despite Jaemin not even sparing him a glance, he lets Mark press himself against the angels back. Marks lips ghost over the skin of Jaemins neck, making goosebumps rise there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I know I fucked up.” A kiss on Jaemins neck. He shivers. Marks nose is cold as he nuzzles against the space under Jaemins jaw. “Let me make it up to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Jaemin knows, he _knows _that he shouldn't give in to the demons request, and especially not so soon. But it’s Mark. And Mark, despite Jaemins best efforts to not keep it that way, will always be Jaemins weak spot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

________________So that’s how Jaemin finds himself in a hotel room hours later, his skin covered in purple bruises and bitemarks all the way down from his jawline to his collarbones, demon pressed closed to his back as they lay on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Marks mouth is still at his neck, gently kissing at the dark roses that the demon himself had left there only moments prior. Jaemin fingers trace gently over the arm that Mark has draped over the angels waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________The room is dark, and quiet except for the occasional sound of a car driving along the freeway outside the hotel, making a ray of light traverse the walls for just a second. Jaemins senses are filled with the scent of clean sheets and Mark, whose scent is a mix of woody cologne and a hint of smoke. It’s familar. It reminds Jaemins of nights like these that seem too far way to reach and yet, at the same time, feel as if they never stopped in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________He can feel himself drift off to sleep, Marks breath tickling his ears as he continues to place sweet kisses along his carotid at a lazy pace. Jaemin knows that he needs to check up on his human before he can feel completely at peace though, so he reaches out in his mind, following the celestial tether that binds him to Donghyuck. He finds the boy sprawled out on his bed, snoring slightly, with his boyfriend Jeno somewhat uncomfortably squished into the corner of the bed while trying to avoid Donghyucks limbs. The angel smiles to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________"Nana?" The sound of Marks voice has Jaemin letting go of the tether, bringing him back to the present. He hums, snuggling himself back into Mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________"Hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________There’s a few beats pause. "I meant it when I said I wasn't going to kill your human."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Jaemins mind blanks for a second before he thinks back to the accusation he’d thrown at Mark at the beginning of their night together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________The room around them reminds silent, so Jaemin decides to turn over in Marks hold, coming face to face with the demon who won’t meet his eyes. He reaches his hand out, trailing his thumb over Marks cheekbones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________"Mark, what do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________The demon lets out a sigh before he finally looks at Jaemin. "I knew he was your human. I used him to track you down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Jaemin feels a smile forming on his face. "Why?" He breathes out, not quite a chuckle but it’s getting there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________"’Missed you. And because I'm dumb." The demon pouts, and the angel can’t help but let out a laugh in response, not believing what he was hearing. Mark chuckles a little too, but his face turns serous a moment later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I never should have left you on Tenerife. I was stupid and selfish and I thought that if I just left you, that I would get over you, and that you could go find someone better than me.” A pause. “I still think you deserve better than me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Frowning, Jaemin squishes Marks cheeks together, moving closer to to peck him there once, twice before placing chaste kisses all over the demons face until he breathes out a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Mark Lee.” He states, Marks face still held between his hands. “You are so stupid,” Mark snorts lightly, “and I love you _so much _.” He points a nagging finger at Mark as best he can in their current position. “So don’t you dare say that I deserve someone better than you. Because there isn’t anyone better than you.” Jaemin leaves no room for argument as he presses his lips to Marks in a languid kiss this time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Their lips are swollen once they pull away, and Mark bumps their noses together before he speaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“I love you too, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Content with the end of their conversation, Jaemin turns around once again, feeling Marks arm slither around his waist, holding him tight as they return to their earlier position. He can sense the sun is bound to rise soon and Jaemin wants to enjoy the little hours of rest he has left before he need to return to his guardian duties._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Before he lets himself drift off however, he calls on Marks attention one last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Oh, and Mark?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________The demon hums in acknowledgement from where he's nuzzled against Jaemins neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“If I wake up in a few hours and you’re gone… I will find you, and I will kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Mark chuckles into Jaemins skin, sending vibrations down the angels back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Are you sure you’re allowed to make death threats, angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Jaemin rolls his eyes even behind closed eyelids. It’s silent until he feels a soft pair of lips place a tender kiss to the spot right under his jawline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Don’t worry, Nana. I’m not leaving you. Not this time.” Marks voice drops into an even smaller whisper. “Not ever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________And with that, the angel drifts off to sleep in the demons arms, breathing matched and legs intertwined as the sun slowly makes its climb upwards on the horizon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)


End file.
